Decir Te Amo
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Se ve tan hermoso que no puedo evitar rozar su cabello cerca de su oreja y acariciar de forma dulce el lóbulo de esta. Me molesta que las lágrimas se asomen en mis ojos. Soy una mujer fuerte. No tengo porqué llorar si sé que él estará bien. JISBON.


Participante Challenger 9: Oneshot Jisbon de The Mentalist: Foro en Español.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Decir Te Amo<p>

A veces me pregunto si es cierto que cuando estamos en los últimos momentos de existencia, podemos visualizar escenas de los sucesos más importantes de nuestras vidas como nos los hacen ver en algunas películas. Es increíble como la vida cambia en tan solo un segundo. En un momento estas charlando y sonriendo con amistades, familia o compañeros de trabajo y segundos después; quizás ya no formas parte de este mundo.

Ha sido un día muy difícil. Admito que me muero del cansancio y que tengo unas ganas terribles de gritar. Los sucesos de hoy no han sido justos.

Aún estoy cubierta con su sangre, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo. No quiero irme de su lado. Quiero permanecer aquí con él. No lo voy a dejar solo así me lo rueguen los doctores, las enfermeras, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho o quien sea. Sé que se lo tienen que llevar, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo con él. Necesito por un instante más entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, besar el dorso de su mano con suavidad, acariciar sus rizos rubios porque yo sé que él está aquí en algún lugar. Sigue y seguirá conmigo. La fé mueve montañas, ¿no es así?

Se ve tan hermoso que no puedo evitar rozar su cabello cerca de su oreja y acariciar de forma dulce el lóbulo de esta. Me molesta que las lágrimas se asomen en mis ojos. Soy una mujer fuerte. No tengo porqué llorar si sé que él estará bien.

La enfermera vuelve a tocar mi hombro con suavidad y a mirarme con ternura. - Tenemos que llevárnoslo. Le avisaremos cuando lo tengamos listo. -

La miro con enojo, pero yo se que ella no tiene culpa de nada, que tiene que hacer su trabajo. Trato de suavizar mi expresión. Me levanto de la silla de plástico que me habían prestado sin autorización y me le acerco para darle un beso en la frente. No puedo evitar que una lágrima se me escape y caiga en su piel. Con dulzura, la retiro con mis dedos. Veo como lo cubren con la sábana casi por completo y desaparecen junto con él por el pasillo del hospital.

Cho se acerca a mí y coloca su mano en mi hombro. Aprieta un poco, pero sin lastimarme.

-Jefa, debe ir a descansar. – Dijo en voz baja. Estaba preocupado. Todos lo estaban.

- Estoy bien. – Fue mi única respuesta.

Hace seis horas atrás atrapamos a un asesino en serie que estuvo merodeando la ciudad durante seis meses. El hombre iba a los bares, sedaba chicas de veintiuno a veinticinco años, las violaba y luego las asesinaba brutalmente, primero ahorcándolas mientras las penetraba y luego desmembrándolas con crueldad. Sí, todo un sádico.

Escoltamos al hombre de cincuenta años hasta el estacionamiento donde lo recibiría la policía de la penitenciaria. Las víctimas habían sido nueve y como es normal en estos casos, había novios, esposos y amantes que querían tomar la justicia en sus manos, así que le pusimos un chaleco antibalas al hombre antes de sacarlo de las instalaciones.

Había una multitud frente a los portones del CBI con pancartas pidiendo la pena de muerte para el asesino entre otras cosas que no perdí mi tiempo en leer.

Jane salió tras de mí con sus manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa insoportable de satisfacción, pues con uno de sus trucos lo habíamos atrapado, como casi siempre sucede aunque yo no quiera admitirlo.

-Te dije que te quedaras adentro.- Lo miré molesta.

- ¿Y perderme este espectáculo? - Dijo colocando ahora sus dos manos entrelazadas tras su espalda. – No, mujer. - Añadió mirándome de reojo.

- Lo puedes ver desde la ventana del edificio sin ningún problema. – Le dije cruzando los brazos.

- Sabes que me gusta estar en primera fila. – Dijo apoyándose solo en la punta de sus pies y luego dejando caer los zapatos al suelo una y otra vez.

- Arggg – Gruñí mirándolo con una sonrisa que no pude disimular.

El solo dio un paso al frente quedando en frente de mí. Podía imaginarlo sonriendo mirando lo que sucedía.

Rigsby y Cho soltaban los brazos del hombre quien estaba encadenado de muñecas, brazos, cintura y tobillos. Los policías de la penitenciaria lo recibían. Justo cuando estaban a punto de meterlo en la camioneta, el caos se formó.

Un disparo con un silenciador. Todos nos percatamos ya que pegó en la camioneta blindada de la penitenciaria.

-¡Todos al suelo! - Gritamos Cho y yo casi al unísono.

Más disparos. Entre gritos, la gente que formaba parte de la protesta, comenzó a correr despavorida hacia todos lados.

-¡Jane! ¡Al suelo! - Le grité agarrándolo por uno de sus costados y halándolo un poco hacia atrás.

Los disparos seguían y no estábamos seguros de donde provenían.

Jane caminó hacia atrás y se tropezó con mis piernas. Al menos eso había creído yo en el momento. Los dos caímos al suelo. Yo me llevé la peor parte ya que él amortiguó su golpe cayendo encima de mí: Su mejilla entre mis pechos; su costado entre mis piernas.

-¿Jane? ¡Arriba! Tienes que entrar. - Le ordené, pero no se movió.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando me di cuenta de que mi pecho se sentía húmedo. Traté de levantarme con él hombre en los brazos y lo miré.

-Oh por Dios... - Fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Mi blusa estaba cubierta de sangre. Su sangre. Estaba herido y aparentemente inconsciente en mis brazos con su cabeza en uno de mis pechos ligeramente hacia atrás y su boca entre abierta.

-Jane - Dije en voz baja colocando mi mano en su cabeza justo donde estaba la herida para intentar detener la hemorragia.

Lo atraje lo más posible hacia mí y lo apreté con fuerza. El caos seguía a mi alrededor, pero lo ignoré. Bajé mi cabeza acercándola a su cara para saber si aún seguía respirando, ya que en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, yo no podía verificarle el pulso del cuello. Debía mantener una de mis manos en su herida y el otro brazo alrededor de su espalda y costado aguantándolo lo mejor posible. Para mi alivio, seguía respirando.

Rigsby, Cho y otros agentes del CBI estaban cubriéndose unos a otros y disparando aparentemente hacia la persona o personas responsables de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El asesino estaba a salvo, ya dentro de la camioneta.

Miré hacia atrás. Estábamos a tres metros de distancia de la puerta del CBI. Necesitaba llegar allá. No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas, pero pude arrastrarme poco a poco con Jane en brazos hasta la entrada.

Allí, respirando con dificultad, pegué la cabeza al cristal y cerré los ojos con desesperación. Traté de calmarme.

-Resiste, Jane. - Dije en voz alta.

Sentí unos dedos tocar la mano con la que le cubría la herida. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi consultor. Estaba consciente. ¡Estaba consciente!

-Jane… - Comencé a decirle en voz baja. – …estarás bien. Lo estarás. - No pude aguantar las lágrimas.

El me miró con los ojos y sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Noté como intentaba hablarme.

-No. Tranquilo. No te muevas. – Le dije con la mayor calma posible. – Estarás bien. La ambulancia vendrá, iras al hospital y estarás bien. – Añadí tratando de auto convencerme.

El apretó mi muñeca y se quedó mirándome por unos momentos.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué estás… tan… - Me comenzó a preguntar con dificultad.

-Jane, no hables. Por favor. Quédate tranquilo. Solo mírame y mantente despierto. –

-Estoy mal. Lo sé. - Dijo sin soltar mi muñeca.

- Jane, estarás bien. Solo mantente tranquilo… y no hables. - Repetí y traté de convencerlo sin éxito.

-Muy bien… Tengo que decirte… algo… - Insistió en hablar.

-Pero, ¡qué terco es este hombre! - Pensé desesperada.

- Jane. Por favor… - Le rogué.

- Tengo que… hace mucho tiempo que… decirte… estaba por… decirte... - Trató de tomar un bocado de aire.

Comencé a preocuparme más.

- Me lo dirás después. Habrá mucho tiempo para hablar. Jane, por favor… - Le rogué otra vez con suavidad.

- Teresa… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Si no salgo de esta… quiero que sepas que… yo siento… por ti… -

Y no terminó de decirlo.

Los disparos, los gritos, todo se detuvo en un segundo. El caos se había vuelto un vacio completo, igual que sus ojos azules. Su mano soltó mi muñeca cayendo el dorso al suelo. Inerte, sin vida.

-¡Patrick! – Grité con desesperación. - ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué alguien me ayude! ¡Necesita una ambulancia! - Miré a todos lados y rompí en un llanto desconsolado que había tardado en dejar salir.

Recordar esos momentos es algo terrible. Es volver a vivir el caos dentro de mí.

No es fácil ser familiar o amigo de un paciente. Tener que estar sentado y esperar horas y horas a que te digan si estará bien o si estará mal, si despertará o no.

Por suerte, Jane lo estará.

Solo han pasado diez minutos desde que lo sacaron de la sala de recuperación y para mi es una eternidad.

-Ya pueden pasar a verlo.- Dijo la enfermera acercándose a nosotros quienes estábamos en la estación de enfermeras esperando impacientes. –  
>Solo uno a la vez. – Añadió.<p>

Sin preguntar ni mirar a los chicos, me dirigí hacia el cuarto y abrí la puerta. Necesitaba verlo. Estar cerca de él. Sentir su piel cálida en la mía. Sentirlo vivo; sentirlo bien.

Parte de su cabeza estaba cubierta con vendaje blanco. Su nariz estaba cubierta con el tubo del oxigeno. La palidez de su piel había desaparecido y había vuelto a adquirir ese dulce y suave color rosado. Acaricié el dorso de su mano, su muñeca, su brazo y no dudé en besar sus dedos con intensidad.

La herida que parecía ser mortal, no lo fue. La bala se mantuvo incrustada entre el cuero cabelludo y el hueso del cráneo sin comprometer ni dañar masa cerebral. Pudieron retirarla sin mayores problemas.

Ver tanta de su sangre en su cara y sobre mí, su palidez, su desmayo, todo eso me asustó demasiado y me hizo pensar lo peor. Tenía que admitirlo. Amaba a ese hombre más que a mi vida. Hoy me había dado cuenta de ello. Parece ser que algo terrible tiene que pasar para darnos cuenta de lo que sentimos por alguien, o por los demás.

Observé por largo rato como su pecho subía y bajaba con suavidad. Pensé que debía dejar ser egoísta. Tenía que salir y dejar que los chicos tuvieran un tiempo con él. Cuando me levanté para caminar hacia la puerta, lo escuché.

-Entonces… el cielo existe. - Su voz ronca y baja.

Me volteé con el corazón casi saliéndoseme del pecho y la respiración a mil por hora. Había despertado y me había hablado.

-Gracias a Dios despertaste. - Dije acercándome nuevamente. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – Añadí tocando su mano.

Tomó un respiro largo antes de hablar. - De maravilla. – Mintió para luego humedecer sus labios con su lengua. – Debo estar muerto. Estoy en el cielo… viendo un hermoso ángel. –

Lo miré confundida.

-Eres mi ángel… - Susurró.

- ¿Hermoso ángel? Estoy hecha un desastre, Jane. –

- No te lo digo a ti… sino al espíritu que está a tu lado… - Dijo sonriendo con suavidad.

Miré tras de mí. No había nadie. Ahora estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

- Claro que me refiero a ti. - Dijo cerrando los ojos.

¿Cómo podía mantener el sentido del humor luego de lo sucedido? Lo miré cruzando los brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Me dispararon… en la cabeza, ¿verdad? – Preguntó.

-Sí.- Contesté asombrada al ver que no estaba para nada desorientado. - …pero estarás bien. Yo te lo dije. - Le sonreí.

-Meh… lo decías para… mantenerme tranquilo. Estabas… muy asustada. –

- Pues sí. Le dispararon a mi compañero en la cabeza. Se estaba desangrando en mis brazos ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar? – Digo mirando a todos lados menos a él.

- ¿Sólo eso soy para ti? ¿Un compañero? – Preguntó.

Lo miré de reojo y fruncí el ceño por un momento.

-Mírame. – Dijo en voz baja.

Lo miré con algo de timidez.

-No recuerdo si… llegué a decirte algo o si fue un sueño… -

- ¿Decirme que?- Dije colocando mis manos en la baranda de la cama. No quería que notara que estaba nerviosa. Aunque tratándose de Patrick Jane, era algo imposible.

- Qué eres muy importante para mí. Eres más… que una compañera… de trabajo y una amiga… -

- Jane. - Lo interrumpí. No estaba preparada para esto. En realidad, no quería estarlo. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía pasar si daba rienda suelta a mis sentimientos y aceptaba lo que sentía por él. Quería mantener su amistad. No me sentía dispuesta a echar todo por la borda por intentar entablar una relación sentimental.

- …y quería decirte por si moría o por si muero esta noche… -

-Cállate, Jane. No digas eso. –

- ...que te amo con intensidad tormentosa. - Finalizó.

¡No! Pero, ¿por qué lo dijo?

- La anestesia debe tenerte confundido… - Comencé a buscar explicaciones para lo que me decía.

- ¡Qué anestesia ni que ocho cuartos! Te digo que te amo y yo se que tu a mi también. – Dijo algo alterado.

-Tranquilo, Jane. Esto te está haciendo daño. Por favor, cálmate. - Dije tocando con suavidad su muñeca.

- Admítelo. Admite que me amas igual que yo a ti. No quiero morir sin escucharlo de tus labios. –

- Jane. No vas a morir. – Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo sé, pero me gusta el dramatismo. – Dijo levantando la mano para quitarse el tubo del oxigeno de la nariz.

- ¿Qué haces? Acabas de despertar y ya quieres levantarte? – Dije deteniéndolo. – Dios, ¿es que no puedes mantenerte quieto? ¡Qué acaban de sacarte una bala de la cabeza! – Exclamé aterrada al verlo moverse tanto.

- Me molesta, Lisbon. – Dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundo.

- Ya sé que molesta. - Dije colocándole nuevamente el tubo en la nariz. – Y yo también. – Susurré.

- Tú no molestas. – Dijo mirándome.

- No es eso. Digo, que yo también… - No encontraba como decirlo.

- ¿Que también qué?-

- Que te quiero. - Fue difícil. No soy una persona que admita tal cosa por ahí a todo el mundo. Sin duda Jane no era todo el mundo, ni cualquiera.

El abrió los ojos y me miró sonriendo cansadamente.

- Di que me amas. – Me miró como cachorro abandonado.

- Jane… – ¿Por qué era tan difícil que una oración de tan solo dos palabras saliera de mi boca?

Jane levantó una ceja.

-Te amo…- Finalicé con las mejillas calientes. Si se veían como las sentía, deberían estar rojas como un tomate.

- Gracias… por decirlo.- Susurró tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

- No te esfuerces. No luches contra el sueño. Debes descansar.- Dije colocando mi mano abierta en su pecho y acariciándolo con suaves círculos.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

Miré a la puerta y salí para encontrarme con el equipo que esperaba impaciente.

-¿Cómo lo viste? – Preguntó Van Pelt.

- Estará bien. Despertó. Hablé con él un poco, pero volvió a dormirse. – Dije mirándolos a todos.

-Los medicamentos. – Dijo Cho.

-Si… debe ser.- Contesté soltando un leve suspiro.

- Entonces, ¿unos cuantos días y estará fuera?- Preguntó Rigsby.

-Sí, lo más seguro. Y todo será como antes. – Dijo Cho mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Yo solo sonreí. Se lo había dicho. No sé porqué esperé tanto. Tampoco porqué sentía tanto miedo en decirle lo que sento. Al fin le había dicho que lo amaba. Lo único que odiaba es que hubiese tenido que llegar a estas circunstancias para confesarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, entré a la habitación y lo encontré sentado en la cama. El doctor estaba terminando de hacerle exámenes rutinarios. Ya saben, eso de: "Sin mover la cabeza, sigue el movimiento del lápiz" y cosas por el estilo. Sonreí con mucha alegría al ver que todo parecía estar bien.

El doctor y la enfermera se retiraron dejándonos solos.

-Hey- Saludé desde la puerta.

-Hey. Viniste. – Me sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?– Pregunté acercándome con una sonrisa juguetona y con las manos en la cintura.

-Bien… creo.- Dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarme.

Me acerqué y tocando su mentón, besé sus labios. Cuando alejé mi cara de la de él, para mi sorpresa, me estaba mirando confundido.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunté. -¿Te sientes bien?- Dije al ver la manera extraña en la que me estaba mirando.

-Me has besado. – Susurró.

- Si.- Contesté asintiendo sin comprender bien que sucedía.

-Me has besado en los labios. ¿Y eso?-

El hombre estaba completamente confundido y yo sentí que el mundo se me venía encima de la vergüenza. ¿Acaso no recordaba la conversación que habíamos tenido el día anterior?

-Si… yo…- Bajé la vista. No encontraba que decirle. Apreté los ojos y sentí como las mejillas volvían a ponerse calientes, pero esta vez estaba frustrada. -Lo siento, Jane. Yo… - Miré a la puerta.

Cuando cambié mi vista nuevamente a la cama, el hombre me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tranquila. Es broma. - Dijo agarrando mi muñeca buscando mi pulso con delicadeza y disimulo. – No estés nerviosa. Me acuerdo de todo. –

Deje salir libremente el aire que llevaba escondido en mis pulmones sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo.

-Eres malo. – Dije con un hilo de voz. – Eres muy malo. Si no estuvieses convaleciendo ya te hubiese golpeado. - Lo miré con ojos acusatorios.  
>Esas cosas no se hacen.<p>

-Lo siento. No pude contenerme.- Dijo halándome con suavidad hacia la cama.

Me senté a su lado y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, escondiendo el mío bajo su axila.

- Sentí mucho miedo ayer. – Dije abrazándolo por la cintura y cerrando los ojos.

- Yo también. - Sentí como movió su cabeza un poco y plantó un dulce beso en mi frente. – Olvídalo, ¿sí? Ya pasó. – Dijo acariciando mi brazo de arriba a abajo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio y él dejó su mano en la parte baja de mi brazo, colocada encima de la cama.

-Patrick. – Susurré, pero él no me contestó. -Patrick.- Levanté la cabeza de su hombro para mirar su rostro.

Dormía profundamente como un bebé. Los medicamentos seguían haciendo efecto.

-Te amo.- Dije acariciando con suavidad sus rizos y dándole un beso en su mentón y otro en sus labios. – Te amo con toda mi alma. – Sonreí.

¿Cómo era posible? Cuando al fin me sentía libre y no cohibida de decirlo, el hombre se me quedaba dormido.

No importa. Ahora había mucho tiempo para repetírselo.

FIN

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
